Stolen Moments
by James07Starbucks
Summary: Sirius Black had gotten accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, he had found great friends, he was happy, but what happens when a certain boy with messy hair and glasses come along?


Sirius Black walked aboard the Hogwarts express, ever since he had gotten the acceptance letter to Hogwarts he had been hoping to get sorted into Gryffindor so he could rebel against his Pureblood family. He walked into a compartment at the end of the train and sat down. Sirius was looking out the window,

" can I sit here?" a small voice said, Sirius looked at the boy who was standing at the door of the compartment, he just nodded and moved his bag, so the boy could sit down, " thanks, my name is Remus Lupin" the boy said holding out his hand,

" pleasure to meet you, Sirius Black" Sirius said shaking Remus' hand. Remus didn't question Sirius about him being a Black, and Sirius was happy about that. Remus bent down to grab something from his bag, when he sat back down, Sirius could see that his sleeve had lifted up a bit, and Sirius saw a lot of scars on Remus' arm, he took Remus' arm, " what happened?"

Remus just pulled away and pulled his sleeve back down,

" n-nothing." Sirius didn't question any further in fear that Remus wouldn't want to be his friend. They sat in silence for the rest of the way, when they arrived at Hogwarts Remus simply said " see you around " and left. Sirius got off the train, and saw a tall hairy man, " oi, first years, names Hagrid, follow me to the boats, four students per boat" Hagrid said and walked to the boats with students following him, Sirius followed the rest of the students. When they got to the lake, Sirius tried to find a empty boat, when he couldn't find one, he saw Remus, and another shorter and chubbier boy. Sirius walked over to the boat, " can I sit here?" He asked, Remus looked up at him and nodded, Sirius sat in the boat, " this is Peter by the way" said Remus pointing at the chubby boy, " names Sirius Black" Sirius said to Peter holding out his hand, " Black? Black as in The noble and most-" Peter got cut off by Sirius saying " The noble and most ancient house of Black, blah blah blah, yea that" Peter was surprised by Sirius' tone. " I'm not like the rest of the Blacks, I don't like my family, I hate them actually" Sirius added. As the boat arrived at the dock, Remus and Peter walked off the boat, " you coming, Sirius?" Remus asked, Sirius nodded and started to walk off the boat, until someone bumped into him causing Sirius to fall back in the boat. " what the-?!" Sirius started but got cut off by a boy with messy hair and glasses said, " oh Merlin, I'm so sorry" Sirius just stared at him, who was he? Why was he apologising instead of running away? " c'mon, sirius" it was Peter who spoke now, " wait, who are you?" Asked Sirius looking at the messy haired boy, " James Potter" the boy- James said,

" okay" was all Sirius said as he started to follow the rest of the students. Remus, Peter, and Sirius arrived at the great hall waiting for their names to be called, after a long list of names were called the professor said, " Sirius Black" Sirius sat down on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head, " mmm, here is another Black, should I place you in slytherin?" A voice in his head said, no no, anything but Slytherin, please, thought Sirius " anything but slytherin?" The voice said, Anything but slytherin, " then you better be...GRYFFINDOR!" Spoke the voice loudly now, Sirius smiled as the Gryffindor table clapped, Sirius went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

" Remus Lupin" called the professor, Remus went up to the sorting hat,

" GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the Sorting hat, Sirius smiled and clapped along with the rest of his house as Remus walked over and sat across from Sirius, " congratulations, mate" said Sirius.

" Thanks you too"

Sirius smiled and waited for the next name to be called, " James Potter" Sirius stared as James sat down, the sorting hat immediately yelled " GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius froze as the rest of the Gryffindors clapped, James walked over to the Gryffindor table,

" James, you can sit with us" said Remus, James smiled a bit and sat down next to Remus.

Sirius' PoV

After the feast Sirius and the rest of the first years got shown to the dormitory. Sirius entered the dormitory and saw that he was not alone, Remus was laying down on his bed reading a book, while Peter was eating a chocolate frog. Sirius went over to one of the empty beds and sat down, " Want one?" Sirius turned around and saw Peter holding out a chocolate frog to him, Sirius shook his head, " No thanks" Peter just went back to eating his chocolate frog. " Hey, Remus, do you know who else we are sharing this room with?" Sirius turned to look at Remus, the brown haired boy shook his head without looking away from his book. The door to their room slowly opened, and a messy haired boy with glasses stepped in. James Potter.

James' PoV

As James entered the dormitory, he saw the boy who he accidentally bumped into at the dock earlier, " James." Said the boy with brown hair, James turned to him, " my name is Remus" he said, as he turned to the rather chubby boy " this is Peter" and the finally turned to the boy that James had bumped into,

" and lastly this is Sirius" Remus finished, James nodded and walked over to his trunk to get something, but a hand on his shoulder made him turn around, " hey, uh, sorry about earlier"

It was Sirius who spoke.

" It's okay" James replied smiling

" so, we good?"

James nodded, " Friends?" He asked

" yea, that sounds nice"

Remus got up from his bed, and walked over to them, smiling.

The rest of the night just consisted of them getting to know each other better, it's was wonderful, thought James, truly wonderful.

 ** _And that's it for this story, I will be writing more Harry Potter fanfictions, maybe some drarry, maybe some wolfstar, who knows? But until then I hope you enjoyed my little short story :D_**


End file.
